


Sing Me Like a Choir

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Bottom Ganondorf, Link Goes to Thereapy but it's off screen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi mute Link, Top Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Summer turned into Fall, Fall into Winter and Winter in Spring. Before Ganon knew it, a whole year had gone by.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Sing Me Like a Choir

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Not FOB lyrics for the title?? Yeah so it's a Troye Sivan song. I feel like things needed a change with how the story changed. Also I plan on writing about Zelda and Bailey so look out for that!

Summer turned into Fall, Fall into Winter and Winter in Spring. Before Ganon knew it, a whole year had gone by. The first touches of Summer heat were creeping into the day. Things had been... tense. Link's recovery was still ongoing, there was no way of knowing when he'd be his old self again. If that day ever came.

Link had fully switched to using his left hand. Ganon and Zelda both worked hard to get his strength back up, and even increased his combat training. Link was determined to learn, Ganon wouldn't deny him that. His speaking was still minimum. If he did speak it was only around Ganon and Zelda. Ganon didn't blame him for going mute again, it seemed to be what he did in the face of trauma. Maybe to feel some kind of control?

For obvious reasons, sex hadn't happened. Ganon would never force or pressure Link into it, especially now. He loved Link no matter what, sex was just a bonus.

The elders had been disbanded and exiled from the castle. Ganon couldn't trust them anymore. He formed his own council over the year of trusted advisors. He felt more secure with them helping.

Link's collar had been broken and thrown away at some point while he had been gone. Ganon had bought him another but it never felt like the right time to give it to him. It had been a promise that they'd get married but now even that felt uncertain. He didn't think Link would leave him but he didn't know if he wanted that anymore. All of the potions and toys had been packed away in a closet Link didn't go into. Ganon didn't want anything to possibly trigger him. He even bought Link a new wardrobe without question. The more revealing and sexy clothes no longer felt right for either of them.

Zelda was of course there for Link and he even clung to her a bit in the beginning. Ganon figured it was because she had saved him when Ganon could not. He was grateful for her but only wished he could have helped. Maybe then Link would have been saved faster.

Ganon came back from a meeting with his advisors to find Link curled up in a chair by the balcony. He had a cup of tea in his hands and a blanket around his shoulders despite the heat of the day. It seemed like Link could never get warm anymore. The doctors had checked for any underlying conditions but found nothing. It was possible it was a mental thing. Leftover from his time in the mountains.

He walked over, making sure to make lots of noise so Link wouldn't be startled. "Good evening my love." He kissed his hair. "Have you eaten yet?" Link looked up at him with a fond smile and shook his head no. Ganon pet his hair. "I'll have someone bring up dinner then?" Link nodded. Ganon went to change for the night. "I got a letter from Zora's Domain today." He heard Link hum, meaning he was listening. "Mipha and Sidon wish to come and see us. Are you feeling up for it?" Another hum. Ganon had become well versed in the soft sounds Link made when he didn't feel up for talking. "Good, I'll send my reply tomorrow morning." He came back over and knelt next to him, taking his hand. "How was your day my love?" Link set his mug down to sign one handed.

_"Good, practiced sword."_ It was a bit simple with only one hand but Ganon understood.

"With Zelda?" Link shook his head no. Zelda had been spending time with the traveler Bailey who helped her find Link. He had seen how close they were getting. It was possible more was going on then she was letting on. "The sword master?" Link nodded yes. "He went easy on you?" The sword master was a master and knew Ganon well. He tended to go easy on Link, not wanting to anger Ganon. Link frowned and sighed through his nose. Ganon understood. Link didn't like being coddled. "I'll remind him to not treat you different... again." Link just sighed. Ganon leaned in to kiss him and Link turned his head so Ganon kissed his cheek. He tried not to feel hurt, he had no idea what Link was dealing with.

Things continued like this. Time moved too fast and another year had gone by. How had it been two years already? Ganon felt dizzy just thinking about it. The kingdom was the best it had ever been but Link seemed stuck. Ganon caught him sometimes, when Link thought he wasn't looking. He looked frustrated, like he wanted to get better but didn't know how. He had been talking to one of the doctors for the past year and a half, she had helped Link a lot.

He talked more now thought usually only to Ganon and Zelda. Well, less with Zelda. She still didn't talk about it but she spent most of her time on Mabe Village with Bailey then at the castle these days. Sometimes Link went to visit but Ganon could tell he missed her.

One night, Ganon found Link pacing the bedroom. "Link?"

He stopped to look at him. "I- Can- We-" Ganon patiently waited for Link to figure out his words. He'd get there. "I want to have sex." He blurted out. Ganon raised his brows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I miss.. I miss _you_. I miss us."

"I miss you too." Ganon walked over and pulled Link into a hug. Link gripped at the back of his shirt. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to be in control." He mumbled into his chest.

Ganon pulled back to look at him. "Alright, anything you want. May I kiss you first?"

Link sighed. "Of course." Ganon tipped Link's chin up and kissed him tenderly. Link whimpered. They didn't kiss much still. They still shared the same bed and they cuddled every night (Link clung to Ganon like he was scared he'd disappear), but they still didn't kiss often.

Ganon took his time kissing him, savoring it and wanting Link to feel loved and wanted. Link worked to get Ganon's clothes off, still kissing him deeply. Ganon reached for his shirt but Link stopped him. "C-can I stay dressed?"

"Of course, do whatever you're comfortable with." Link nodded and ran his hands over Ganon's body.

"Fuck I missed you." He kissed down his chest and got his pants open. He grabbed at Ganon's dick and slowly stroked him as they kissed. They had both stopped using the potions and made everything normal again years ago. Link still moaned as he jerked Ganon off. Ganon panted against his lips and rocked his hips. He wasn't use to giving up control like this. He was use to taking, taking, taking, all while making his partner feel good. Tonight, it wasn't up to him what happened.

Link paused in kissing him to get Ganon completely naked. There would be a lot of firsts tonight, like the look in Link's eyes. He had never seen him so... Ganon didn't have a word for it. Did he usually look like that during sex? "Can you get on the bed for me?" Link asked, slowly backing Ganon up. Ganon was actually at a loss for words so he just nodded. Was this how Link usually felt? Link kissed him once Ganon sat down. "Can I eat out your ass?" Ganon nodded and moved back, getting on his hands and knees. Link knelt behind him and rubbed at his ass cheeks.

"I've never done this before." Ganon admitted.

"Neither have I." Link giggled. He spread his cheeks and licked at his hole. Ganon moaned and closed his eyes. Link took his time eating him out, moaning and humming as he did. Ganon rocked his hips with his rhythm and moaned. Link gripped at the meat of his ass as he thrusted his tongue inside. Ganon gasped and gripped at the sheets. He needed to control himself. Link wanted to do this and no matter how much Ganon wanted to grab him and pin him down, he wouldn't.

He lost track of time, Link's lips and tongue felt so good. He slipped a spit slicked finger into his hole and slowly fucked him. He kissed his asscheek and down his thigh before kissing back up. He added a second fingers as well as his tongue, dragging a groan out of Ganon. Ganon felt amazing, they needed to do this more often.

Link finally pulled away. "Can I fuck you?"

"Yes please." Ganon begged, feeling so undone. Who knew Link had this in him. Ganon looked back to watch Link as he pulled out his cock. He was still dressed otherwise and that turned Ganon on even more. Link lined himself up and slowly pushed into him, Ganon's body easily taking him, already opened from Link's tongue and fingers. They both moaned. Link wasn't small, his cock was a perfect size for his body and it felt amazing inside Ganon. "Please please fuck me." He panted. Link gripped his hips tightly and slowly thrusted into him. Ganon groaned and rocked back. Slowly Link sped up his thrusts until he was panting hard. He didn't last long and came hard inside him. Still buried inside Ganon, he reached around to stroke his cock until he came with a groan.

Link finally pulled out and lied next to him, tucking himself away. Ganon looked at him and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Link curled into him and kissed him softly.


End file.
